totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
1. Hej, gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy?
Totalna Ucieczka z Labiryntu Odcinek 1 Kamera pokazuje bogatą willę, w której prawdopodobnie odbywa się huczna impreza, przynajmniej głośna muzyka na to wskazuje. Na podjeździe pojawia się kolejny samochód. Wysiadają z niego dwie dziewczyny: jedna z nich miała na sobie koszulę w kratkę i rude włosy, a druga, blondynka o zielonych oczach w bordowej bluzce i jasno-niebieskich spodniach. Pierwsza zwróciła się do kierowcy. Suzie: Dzięki tato! Przyjedź za godzinę, dobrze? Ojciec Suzie: Godzinę? Imprezy przeważnie trwają dłużej. Kelly: Nie mamy zamiaru się tam bawić. Przyjechałyśmy jedynie zobaczyć w jakim przepychu ta pusta lalunia mieszka... Suzie: I może dowiedzieć się, dlaczego jej mózg zaginął? Zaczęła się śmiać, Kelly jedynie westchnęła. Samochód odjechał. Suzie: No co? Kelly: Nieważne. Nie chcę tam w sumie iść. Suzie: Przestań, nie będzie aż tak źle... Poza tym, to tylko godzina. Może nawet uda nam się jej nie spotkać. Kelly: Na pewno! Zresztą, mogłyśmy kupić prezent... Suzie: Za późno! No chodź, będzie fajnie! Kelly: Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ty zawsze musisz być taka pozytywna. Wychodzę przy tobie na strasznie sztywną! Suzie: Yyy... Bo taka jesteś. A teraz idziemy! Suzie i Kelly powoli weszły do budynku i rozejrzały się. Oczywiście już na zewnątrz budowla uderzała przepychem, a wnętrze jedynie mocniej uświadomiło o zarobkach rodziny. Dziewczyny spojrzały w jedną stronę i najwyraźniej zauważyły kogoś. Kelly: O nie, chyba nas widziała... Suzie: Szybko, schodami! Dziewczyny szybko pobiegły po schodach, mijając dziewczynę siedzącą na schodach. Jej włosy były koloru fioletowego, a cera bardzo blada. Dziewczyna miała nieco smutną minę. Zaczepiła ją dziewczyna znacznie grubsza od niej o włosach w kolorze ciemnej czerwieni. Gianna: Violet! Co ty tu robisz? Violet: Nieważne. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę w dół. Gianna: Chodzi ci o Julio? Violet: Może. Gianna usiadła obok Violet. Gianna: No powiedz mi! Chcę tylko pomóc! Violet: Ehh... no nie wiem, przyjaźnimy się, ale... Gianna: Chcesz z nim chodzić? Violet: Wow, aż tak widać? Gianna: Taak. I chyba wiem, jak wam pomóc! Violet: Nie! Ja nie jestem gotowa! A poza tym, jeszcze coś zepsujesz! Już mogę zostać tą przyjaciółką... Gianna: Jak chcesz... Przytuliła Violet, jednak uśmiechnęła się podstępnie. Pod schodami rozglądała się grupa dziewczyn, wszystkie z nich miały włosy w kolorze blond. Alexandra: Na pewno one tu były! Widziałam je! Ashley: Ehh, jak ja nie cierpię tych dwóch nerdów! Psują nam tylko imprezę! Nicolette: Spokojnie, założę się, że zanim impreza się rozkręci one sobie już stąd pójdą. Ashley: Niech ci będzie. Ale jak zostaną dłużej, to powiem wszystko Sheili, a ona będzie kazała się ich stąd pozbyć! Jakaś brunetka zmierzyła je wzrokiem. Alexandra: Co się patrzysz, nudziaro? Lizzy: Nic, ale chyba masz małą plamę na swojej spódniczce... Alexandra: Coo? Ashley: O nie, nie w tym momencie! Alexandra i Ashley szybko pobiegły gdzieś. Nicolette: To dla ciebie takie typowe... Lizzy: Ale one wciąż się na to nabierają! Nicolette poszła, a Lizzy westchnęła i zerknęła w bok. Lizzy: Możecie przestać? Albo przynajmniej nie wydawajcie tych obleśnych odgłosów... Obok niej znajdowała się całująca się para. Dziewczyna miała połowę włosów w kolorze blond, a połowę w kolorze brązowym, a chłopak miał widoczny tatuaż na ramieniu. Drey: No dobra, to gdzie idziemy? Pauline: Ty idź, ja muszę chwilę ochłonąć. Później ciebie znajdę. Drey: Jak chcesz... Chłopak poszedł. Pauline westchnęła i chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Lizzy przerwała jej. Lizzy: Jak masz się tym zamiar przy mnie chwalić, to daruj sobie... Pauline: Nic z tych rzeczy, chciałam tylko podziękować. Lizzy uniosła wymownie jedną brew, a Pauline zrobiła niewinny uśmieszek. Lizzy: Tiaaa... Pauline: No serio, już po minucie miałam dosyć, a to się zaczęło ciągnąć i ciągnąć... Lizzy: Nie gadaj o tym. Pauline: Hah! No okej. Nastała niezręczna cisza. Pauline nieco skrzywiła się, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Nagle Lizzy spojrzała w bok. Lizzy: Patrz! Pauline: Co? Lizzy: Felix... Pauline: Ta łamaga? Lizzy: Dokładnie. Lizzy i Pauline patrzyły w jakieś miejsce, gdzie po chwili było słychać dźwięk rozbitych naczyń. Pauline zaśmiała się, a Lizzy jedynie parsknęła. Pauline: Dlaczego ja z tobą tak rzadko rozmawiam... Lizzy: Bo uwielbiasz manipulować innymi, a ja nigdy nie mówię tego, co przewidujesz? Pauline spojrzała na nią. Pauline: Może częściowo masz rację, ale na pewno nie twierdzę, że jesteś nieprzewidywalna. Pauline poszła, zostawiając Lizzy samą. Tymczasem w innym miejscu Felix podnosił się z podłogi, gdy zobaczyła go jakaś dziewczyna, która krzyknęła. Felix: Yyy, Sheila... Sory, ja nie... Sheila: Zamknij się! I wyjdź stąd zanim wysadzisz mój dom! Felix: Okej... Felix smutny poszedł w stronę wyjścia. Natomiast kilku chłopaków śmiało się z niego. Jednym z nich był chłopak o brązowych włosach w czarnej koszulce. Craig: Co za ofiara... Danny: Ale przynajmniej mieliśmy z niego ubaw! Chłopak o podobnym ubiorze, ale włosach koloru czarnego uśmiechnął się do niego. Craig: Tiaaaa. Ale dla niego impreza się skończyła... Danny: Daj spokój, to nawet nie jest impreza! Craig: Nie dla Avy! Dziewczyna w tęczowej opasce skakała pośród wszystkich i robiła jakieś dziwne ruchy, uznając to za taniec. Jimmy: Dobrze, że przynajmniej się teraz nie odzywa... mam dość jej hipisowskich przemów o życiu... Chłopacy westchnęli. Tymczasem na schodach nadal siedziały Gianna i Violet. Spojrzały na opalonego chłopaka, który zmierzał w ich stronę. Gianna: Ej, to Julio! Idzie tu! Violet: Yyy... chodźmy stąd! Gianna: Nie. Gianna przytrzymała ją, a ten minął je. Gianna: Hej, Julio! Julio: Hej! Julio spojrzał na Violet, która patrzyła w dół. Gianna: Ekhem... Violet: Heeej... Powiedziała cicho, a chłopak zaśmiał się, potargał włosy Violet i poszedł. Gianna: Awww! Violet: Cicho! Gianna: Okej, idę coś zjeść... idziesz ze mną? Violet: Nieee... zostanę tu. Gianna przewróciła oczami i poszła. Po drodze minęła dziewczynę w żółtym ubraniu. Gianna: Hej! Larissa: Hej, Gianna! Jak się bawisz? Gianna: Emm... Jakbym zaczęła się bawić to Sheila i jej banda zaczęłaby się ze mnie nabijać, więc wolę sobie oszczędzić wstydu. Larissa: Aha... Dołączyła do nich czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Mia: Popieram, ta impreza jest lekko kiepska... Przydałyby się jakieś efekty specjalne! Larissa: To by było super! Mia: No ale zgaduję, że dziewczyny mają we włosach tyle lakieru, że boją się, że od tego spalą sobie włosy! Dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać. Gianna: Hah... Coś w stylu, O nie! Dopiero co sobie farbowałam! Larissa: Bez przesady. Mia: No dobra, sory... Gianna: Po prostu ciebie wszyscy lubią, a my się musimy z kogoś ponabijać... Mia: Proste. Larissa: Ehh... Larissa poszła. Spotkała się z rudowłosym chłopakiem. Phillip: Coś ci jest? Larissa: Nie, nic z tych rzeczy... Phillip spojrzał na nią wymownie. Larissa: Okej, zadam ci pytanie... Czy to dziwne, że nie mam żadnego wroga? Phillip: Nie, bo tak nie jest. Tylko po prostu tego nie widzisz. Larissa: A tak serio? Phillip: To było serio... Larissa: To kto mógłby być moim wrogiem. Phillip: Lepiej spytaj siebie, kto nie mógłby nim być... Puścił jej oczko i poszedł. Larissa nieco skołowana wpadła w chłopaka z blizną na twarzy. Larissa: Seth, przestraszyłeś mnie... Seth mruknął coś pod nosem i poszedł. Larissa: Okej... To było wystarczająco dziwne. A może on mnie nie lubi? Obróciła się, a dziewczyna w fioletowej podkoszulce patrzyła na nią. Larissa: Sory, zamyśliłam się i... Danielle: Zaczęłaś gadać sama do siebie? Larissa: No chyba tak... Danielle: Spokojnie, przynajmniej teraz wiem, jaki masz problem… i tak, wyszłaś na emocjonalne dziecko. Larissa zaśmiała się i poszła dalej nieco zawstydzona. Do Danielle tymczasem podszedł czarnowłosy chłopak w czarno-pomarańczowej podkoszulce i spodenkach w tym samym kolorze. Matty: Danni! Danielle: Matty... Matty: Co u ciebie słychać? Danielle: Powiem wprost... nie musisz wiedzieć. Matty: Okej... Danielle: Czekaj! Czy ty i Jack czekaliście, aż ja i Larissa się rozdzielimy? Nieco dalej chłopak w niebieskim dresie rozmawiał z uśmiechniętą Larissą. Matty: Nieee, no co ty... Danielle: Zrozum... to, że pasujemy do siebie, nie znaczy, że chcę z tobą chodzić. Lubię cię, ale nie... Najwyżej przegrasz zakład, bo Larissa na pewno da się zagadać Jackowi. Matty: Heheh... No dobra, masz mnie. Danielle spojrzała na niego tryumfalnie. Tymczasem Kelly i Suzie nadal oglądały dom. Kelly: Ten dom jest tak wielki, że w godzinę nie zdążymy go oglądnąć... Suzie: Na to wygląda... Weszły do pomieszczenia, gdzie było pełno książek. Siedział tam już blondyn w okularach. Oglądał jakąś książkę. Suzie: Hej, Jamie. Jamie: Yyy... hej. Kelly: Coś się stało? Jamie: Nie chyba... nie wiem w sumie. Te książki są takie dziwne... Zapisał coś w jakimś notesie. Suzie: Uuu, czyli jednak dowiemy się, gdzie jest mózg Sheili? Zachichotała, ale Kelly szturchnęła ją. Kelly: Suzie... Suzie: No co? Kelly: Godzina. Suzie: A tak, minęła godzina! Mamy już wracać do domu! Kelly: Zabrzmiało to, jakbyśmy były siostrami... Suzie: No dobra, chodźmy zanim tata uzna, że trzeba nam dać więcej czasu. Kelly: Pa, Jamie! Jamie uśmiechnął się do Kelly, a ta odwzajemniła uśmiech, potem wyszły z pokoju i po kilku minutach znalazły się na schodach. Gdy schodziły po schodach zauważyły, że na dole unosi się dym. Coraz bardziej dało się słyszeć krzyki. Kelly: Pożar?! Suzie: Idziemy stąd! Przez wyjście przepychały się tłumy. Kelly: Nie uda nam się tamtędy wyjść... Suzie rozglądnęła się. Suzie: Okno! Szybko otwórz je! Kelly zaczęła otwierać okno, a Suzie wywróciła się. Suzie: Auu... Kelly: Suzie, gdzie jesteś? Suzie wpadła prosto w chmurę dymu. Dym zrobił się coraz gęstszy, a Suzie coraz bardziej senna. Tymczasem Violet zaczęła uciekać w górę, gdzie wpadła w Julio. Julio: Co się dzieje? Violet: Coś się chyba zapaliło...Nie zejdziemy tą drogą, bo jest tam zbyt duży tłum i dużo dymu... Nie ma stąd innego wyjścia? Julio: Musimy je znaleźć. Jamie! Julio zawołał idącego Jamie'go. Julio: Musimy się stąd zmywać. Nie wiesz, czy nie ma stąd innego wyjścia? Jamie: Może jest tam dalej. Wskazał na drogę wzdłuż korytarza. Trójka pobiegła tam. Za to nieco dalej od tego wszystkiego znajdowała się niczego niespodziewająca się grupka osób. Wszyscy bawili się, gdy Nicolette poszła wzdłuż korytarza. Nicolette: Co się... Zauważyła czyjąś głowę i unoszący się dym. Nicolette: F-felix... O nie... Nagle Nicolette upadła, a dym zakrył ją. Następnie dotarł do reszty osób, które zaczęły uciekać oknami. Danny: Szybciej! Craig: Na pewno nie został tu nikt? Danny: A kogo to obchodzi, ja nie mam zamiaru pakować się w tą mgłę... Craig zauważył, jak Ava upada na ziemię. Danny: Chyba nie chcesz... Craig już zdążył wbiec w dym. Danny: No nie! Craig podbiegł w miejsce, gdzie myślał, że ona się znajduje, dym jednak okazał się większy i chłopak nie widział nic dookoła siebie poza mgłą. Craig: Halo? Nagle usłyszał dźwięk. Danny: Craig! Craig! Craig: Danny? Craig zauważył Danny'ego obok siebie. Danny: Widzisz ją? Craig: Nie... ale... Chłopak nagle stracił przytomność. Danny: Nie... No i Danny po chwili również zemdlał. Tymczasem w mgle znalazły się Larissa, Gianna i Mia. Biegły przed siebie, szukając wyjścia. Gianna: Chciałaś efektów specjalnych, no to proszę! Mia: Nie o to mi chodziło... Gianna: No przecież wiem, ale... Mia: Ale co? Mia obróciła się, ale Gianna gdzieś zniknęła. Mia: Ej, jak to się stało... Larissa: Nie wiem, ja nawet nie wiem gdzie jesteśmy. Mia: Bieganie przed siebie to chyba nasza jedyna opcja, zwłaszcza, że otacza nas chmura trującego dymu... Larissa i Mia pobiegły nieco w przód, ale Larissa się zatrzymała, a zaraz za nią Mia. Mia: Larissa! Larissa: Spójrz. Wskazała na leżącą Lizzy. Mia: Nie... Larissa: Czyli skończymy tak samo... Jesteśmy w pułapce! Mia: Nie. Zawsze znajdzie się jakieś wyjście, ale musimy się ruszyć! Zrobiła kilka kroków w bok, szukając ściany. Nagle na Mię spadło ciało nieprzytomnego Setha. Mia: Aaa! Larissa: Mia? Gdzie jesteś? Larissa próbowała ją odnaleźć, ale nie potrafiła. Ujrzała tylko, jak niedaleko otwierają się drzwi. Upadła. Zaraz za nią zemdlała Pauline, która wychodziła z łazienki. Potem mgła także pokryła Danielle, Matty'ego, Phillipa, Jacka oraz Dreya. Jedynie Jamie, Julio i Violet zostali na górze i szukali wyjścia. Julio: Szybko, chyba tam są jakieś drzwi! Violet biegła nieco wolniej od reszty, a dym zaczął ich doganiać. Violet: Julio! Julio obrócił się i zobaczył, jak Violet znika w mgle. Obrócił się do Jamie'go. Julio: Idź otworzyć drzwi i wyjdź stąd! Jamie: Nie dasz rady jej nawet odnaleźć! Julio: Po prostu biegnij. Jamie ruszył w stronę drzwi, a Julio zniknął w mgle. Jamie: To jest bardzo dziwne... Dobiegł do drzwi, jednak okazało się, że są one zamknięte. Jamie: Cholera... No i mgła w końcu dotarła i do niego. Jamie westchnął, po czym szybko wyciągnął notes i coś zapisał, po czym schował go w kieszeni i zatonął we mgle. Dzień 1 Mia otworzyła oczy. Leżała na ziemi lekko porośniętej trawą. Mia: Gdzie ja jestem? Obok niej znajdowały się Larissa i Gianna, które też zaczęły się budzić. Larissa: Żyjemy? Gianna: Auu... chyba na to wygląda. Dziewczyny rozejrzały się. W ich pobliżu znajdowało się jeszcze kilka osób. Ava: Matka Natura nas ocaliła! Danny: Serio? Julio: Violet, nic ci nie jest? Violet: Nie... jest okej. Julio: Jamie, czemu nie uciekłeś? Jamie: Drzwi były zamknięte, a żeby znaleźć coś innego, było za późno. Lizzie: Hah, witaj w klubie. Pauline: A mogłam spokojnie zostać w tej łazience... Drey: Wtedy nie miałbym z kim spędzać czasu tutaj... Pauline: Hihi! Lizzie przewróciła oczami. Danielle: Matthew, jesteś cały? Matty: No pewnie. A... Danielle: Nie pytaj, dałam sobie radę. Po prostu myślałam, że ty sobie nie dasz. Matty: Heh. Nicolette: Ta impreza miała się skończyć inaczej... Jack: Wciąż uważam, że to nie była impreza. Seth: Mogłem w ogóle nie przychodzić. Felix: Nie ty jedyny... Seth: Ciebie i tak wyrzucili, ofiaro. Szturchnął go. Felix: Ałć! Craig: Heh, a ja jednak mogłem nie ratować hipiski... Danny: Mówiłem! Ava: Cooo? Danny: Nic, nic. Phillip: Myślałem, że obudzę się w szpitalu, a nie... w... hej, gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? Uczestnicy byli otoczeni żelaznym murem. Mur jednak miał kilka wyjść, dokładnie było ich 7. Jack: To wychodzimy stąd, czy co? Nicolette: Ale którędy? Suzie: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia... Felix: To wszystko zaczyna mnie przytłaczać. Jack: Jak zawsze! Potargał mu włosy. Felix: Przestań! Craig: Może póki co, po prostu się rozejrzyjmy. Ludzie zaczęli zaglądać do wyjść. Danny: Jest coś tam ciekawego? Danielle: Jedynie korytarz. Mia: Tutaj też! Suzie: Hah, sieć korytarzy... normalnie jak... Jamie: Labirynt! Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, a on jedynie chrząknął. Pauline: A skąd mamy pewność, że to labirynt? Suzie: Czy ty nie oglądasz filmów? To zupełnie jakby ktoś nas tu wciągnął, żebyśmy szukali wyjścia! Ava: Yay! Drey: No dobra, jeśli to jest labirynt to gdzie jest wyjście? Craig: Na pewno gdzieś tam jest, a my to sprawdzimy! Ava: Yay! Lizzie: Nie radzę ci się cieszyć, to nie wygląda fajnie... raczej nieco przeraża. Gianna: Popieram. Nie bawi mnie to miejsce... Craig: Podzielmy się na grupy i wybadajmy teren. Na pewno nie będzie to tak skomplikowane, że się wszyscy pogubimy! Danny: W sumie, nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Craig: Masz inny pomysł? Felix: Moim zdaniem tu jest bezpiecznie, zaczekajmy na kogoś może? Craig: Tak, jasne! I zdechnijmy z głodu. Julio: Ale nie wiemy, co się tam znajduje, lepiej żebyśmy się za bardzo nie oddalali. Craig: Czyli siedzimy i czekamy na cud. Ekstra! Sory, ale ja idę zerknąć na korytarze. Danny: Idę z tobą! Matthew: Ja też! Z trójką poszedł także Jack. Reszta się nieco porozdzielała i czekała na nich. Mia: Może my też powinniśmy szukać jakiegoś wyjścia? Danielle: Nie. Najpierw niech oni wrócą, o ile faktycznie wrócą... Ava: Na pewno wrócą! Suzie: Właśnie, to nie jest jakaś głupia gierka. Mia: A wyjść jest jeszcze sześć! Suzie: Ale one na pewno się jakoś łączą! Wtedy byłoby za łatwo. Danielle: Czyli jednak jest to głupia gierka? Suzie: No wiesz... Danielle: Okej, nie ważne. Danielle westchnęła i poszła. Suzie: Ale wiecie o co mi chodzi? Ava: Pewnie! Mia: Tiaaa. Suzie: Tak w ogóle chyba pierwszy raz widzę Nicolette, która jest bez swoich psiapsiół! Ava: Wygląda tak samotnie... Mia: Nie chcę być niemiła, ale mnie ten widok bardzo satysfakcjonuje! Suzie przybiła jej żółwika, a Nicolette siedziała oparta o mur, tuż obok Setha. Nicolette: Dlaczego tu są po większości osoby, których nie lubię? Seth: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nicolette: No ale czy to nie jest podejrzane? Jakby ktoś chciał wrzucić do klatki jedną osobę z elity szkolnej z samymi plebsami... no może poza niektórymi wyjątkami... no i liczył, że się z nimi zaprzyjaźnię i potem będę jak one! Seth: Meh... Nicolette: Alexandra, Sheila, Ashley, Lelia... zaczynam serio za wami tęsknić! Seth: Możesz się zamknąć? Nicolette: Sam się lepiej zamknij! Tymczasem reszta chłopaków obserwowała ściany. Drey: Wciąż nie ogarniam, o co tu chodzi. Phillip: Moim zdaniem ktoś mógłby nam powiedzieć, o co chodzi, ale z jakiejś przyczyny nie chce... Felix: Ja? Phillip: Nieee... Jamie: Czekaj, chodzi ci o mnie? Phillip: Dokładnie. Drey: Co? Felix: Dołączam się do pytania. Julio: W sumie, przez całą imprezę siedziałeś w tej bibliotece... No i prawdopodobnie ostatni zostałeś wciągnięty do mgły. Jamie: I z tego powodu mnie obwiniasz, że mógłbym wplątać nas w to coś? Phillip: To była tylko sugestia... ale winny się tłumaczy. Na twarzy Phillipa pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. Julio: No ale wytłumaczysz nam chociaż, co ciekawego znalazłeś w tej bibliotece? Jamie: Właśnie nic. Serio, uwierzcie mi! Drey: Uwierzę, jak wyjdę z tego labiryntu! Jamie: Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłem! Phillip: Ale nie wiesz, jak udowodnić swoją niewinność, a ja po prostu szukam jakiegoś logicznego rozwiązania. Jamie: Jak my wszyscy... Julio: Oby tylko tamci znaleźli coś w tych korytarzach... Felix: A jeśli im się coś stanie? Drey: Zgaduję, że to kwestia czasu zanim cała reszta umrze po nich... Phillip: Ale to bez sensu. Nic nie zrobiliśmy, żeby trafić do klatki, w której mamy zdechnąć z głodu. Jamie: No dobra, ale co gdyby oni znaleźli wyjście, a nie powiadomili nas o tym? Julio: To nie byłoby fair... Jamie: No wiesz, nigdy nie wiemy, czy oni na pewno powrócą... Phillip: Nie kombinuj, i tak ci nie ufamy. I nie ruszymy się dopóki oni nie przyjdą, chyba że nadejdzie noc i następny dzień. Jamie wzruszył ramionami. Jamie: Jak chcecie. Drey: No ale jeśli chodzi o pierwszą ofiarę, to... obstawiam tą dwójkę. Wskazał na Giannę i Violet, które rozmawiały ze sobą. Julio: Odczep się od nich... Drey: Tylko mówię. Felix: I masz rację! Drey: W sumie, ty też byś długo nie pociągnął... Felix: To nieprawda! Jamie: Coś w tym jednak jest... Felix: Zobaczycie, jeszcze przeżyję dłużej niż wy wszyscy! Phillip: Daj spokój, żartują sobie tylko. Co nie, Julio? Julio patrzył na Violet i westchnął ze smutną miną. Julio: Tak... Tymczasem do Violet i Gianny podeszła Larissa. Larissa: Jak sobie radzicie? Gianna: Tu jest strasznie! Violet: Ale póki co dajemy sobie radę i co najważniejsze, żyjemy. Gianna: No tak, ale powoli robię się głodna... Larissa zachichotała. Violet: Błagam cię, Gianna. Nie w tym momencie... mamy gorsze sprawy na głowie aktualnie. Larissa: Dokładnie, a jedzenie gdzieś się na pewno znajdzie! Gianna: Mam nadzieję. Violet: Po prostu o tym nie myśl. Gianna: Próbuję. Violet zauważyła jak Julio na nią patrzy, uśmiechnęła się, po czym szybko odwróciła wzrok. Larissa: Jak myślicie, oni wrócą? Gianna: Jestem w 100% pewna, że wrócą. Violet: Ja po prostu chcę, żeby to się okazało tylko snem... Violet westchnęła. Violet: Tylko nie potrafię się z niego obudzić... Larissa: Ja staram się do tego nastawić pozytywnie, ale nawet nie wiem z której strony mam na to spojrzeć, żeby nie wyglądało tak strasznie... Violet: Ja już jestem wystarczająco przerażona, więc nie pogarszaj tego... Gianna: Ja też. Larissa: No dobra, ja też, ale strach jest najgorszą rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebujemy, a w takich sytuacjach staram się udawać, jakby takie coś w ogóle nie istniało. Gianna: Aaa. Violet: To nie jest takie proste... Larissa: Ewentualnie możemy myśleć o tym, że jest nas 20 i wszyscy trzymamy się razem! Violet i Gianna uśmiechnęły się. Larissa: Niech zgadnę, udało mi się? Violet: Tak, ale tylko na chwilę. Gianna: Hihi! Violet: Niech po prostu już tamci wrócą, czekanie tutaj zaczyna mnie nieco przerażać. A tymczasem w labiryncie, do którego weszli Matty, Jack, Craig i Danny. Danny: Yay, to jest dłuższe, niż nam się wydawało... Jack: I znacznie bardziej pokręcone. Craig: W końcu podobno jest to labirynt... Jack: Tiaa... Danny: A przez chwilę jednak miałem wątpliwości co do tego... Matty: Czyli? Danny: Za szybko ktoś na to wpadł... Craig: Ktoś, czyli Jamie? Danny: Niestety. Jack: Mimo wszystko to do niego nie pasuje... znam go, a on nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego... Matty: No ale ktoś musiał nas tu wkopać, co nie? Craig: Nie dowiemy się, dopóki nie znajdziemy stąd wyjścia... Danny: No tak, a jeśli tu jest coś więcej niż tylko labirynt? Craig: Lepiej żeby tak nie było. Jack: Popieram... Matty: Hej, zaraz się zgubimy, więc może lepiej wróćmy i powiedzmy, że niczego poza korytarzami nie znaleźliśmy? Craig: Nie... uda nam się odnaleźć to wyjście teraz, zobaczysz. Matty: Heh... Danny: Craig, wracajmy. Tu nic nie ma, a reszta zacznie bez nas panikować. Zwłaszcza, jeśli się serio zgubimy. Craig: Nie zgubimy się przecież! Znamy drogę powrotną. Jack: Mów za siebie! Ja nie mam pojęcia, którędy szliśmy. Matty: Ja szczerze też już trochę się pogubiłem... Danny: Widzisz, wracajmy... Craig: Super. Wrócimy bez niczego, a reszta i tak zacznie panikować. Danny: Trudno, przynajmniej jest nas 20... Matty: Innym razem poznamy resztę korytarzy. Na razie po prostu wróćmy. Jack: Ale przyznajcie... to robi wrażenie! Jack podziwiał każdą ścianę z osobna. Danny: Tak... Craig: No dobra, wracamy. Danny: Ale znasz drogę, prawda? Craig: Z tego co pamiętam, to raczej tak. Danny: Jak to raczej?! Craig: Po prostu chodźmy... Przed wejściem stały Pauline i Lizzy. Chłopaków jeszcze jednak nie było widać. Lizzy: Na pewno zabłądzili. Nie ma ich zbyt długo, a mieli się tylko rozejrzeć... Pauline: Ja na pewno nie mam zamiaru pójść tam następna. Lizzy: A jeśli nie będziesz miała innego wyjścia? Pauline: Spokojnie, zawsze mam wachlarz opcji. Zawsze. Lizzy: Chętnie zobaczę jak twój wachlarz możliwości się wyczerpuje. Pauline: Haha, nie. Lizzy parsknęła. Lizzy: Ale jest plus dzisiejszego dnia... Nie całowałaś się dzisiaj z nikim póki co. Pauline: Póki co mam tylko jednego chłopaka i to głupie go tak zdradzić... Lizzy: Chłopaka czy ofiarę? Pauline: Chłopaka. Kiedyś jeszcze dostrzeżesz tą niewielką różnicę. Lizzy: Yay, nie mogę się powstrzymać z radości, że będę mogła się serio czegoś od ciebie nauczyć! Pauline: Zamknij się, twoje gadanie nigdy w niczym nie pomaga. Lizzy: No i tak ma być, nie lubię innym pomagać. Pauline: Indywidualistką i tak bym ciebie nie nazwała... ale aspołeczną to już tak. Uśmiechnęła się, ale Lizzy wykrzywiła się jej, przez co ta trochę spoważniała. Pauline: No co? Mówię prawdę. Lizzy: Ale tylko mi ją mówisz, resztę okłamujesz. Pauline: Więc mogę ciebie nazywać z tego powodu przyjaciółką? Lizzy: Och, błagam nie! Pauline: Za późno, twój koszmar o zdobyciu przyjaciela się zaczął. Lizzy: Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Jestem tylko trochę aspołeczna, ale nie w 100%. Pauline: Jakoś mnie to nie obchodzi. Ale właśnie pokazałaś, że ciebie jednak obchodzi, co inni o tobie myślą... Dobrze wiedzieć takie rzeczy na przyszłość. Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Lizzy: Jeszcze się przekonasz, kto będzie się śmiał ostatni... Pauline: Może... a może i nie? Lizzy przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na przejście. Danny, Craig, Jack i Matty zbliżali się powoli do reszty. Lizzy: No nareszcie! Ava: I jak wam poszło? Phillip: Znaleźliście coś? Craig: I tak i nie... Mia: Czyli? Danny: To najwyraźniej jest labirynt... Suzie: Tak! Wszyscy spojrzeli na Suzie. Suzie: Sory, za bardzo się w to wkręciłam... Danielle: Widzieliście coś jeszcze? Craig: No więc, ten labirynt jest spory... i skomplikowany. Jeśli serio mamy stąd wyjść, to trochę nam to zajmie czasu. Julio: To jak tu przeżyjemy? Tu nic nie ma! Matty: Moim zdaniem znajdziemy coś do jedzenia... Poradzimy sobie jakoś. Lizzy: Czyli poszliście po to, aby się dowiedzieć, że faktycznie wszyscy będziemy mogli szukać wyjścia. Jack: W sumie to tak. Lizzy: Super. To jest za duże i na pewno zdechniemy z głodu, ewentualnie w bardzo okrojonym składzie znajdziemy wyjście. Możemy chyba zacząć serio panikować... Jack: No i takie podejście jest średnio wskazane... Lizzy: Raczej średnio mnie obchodzi twoje zdanie... Pauline kaszlnęła. Lizzy: Meh... Lizzy odeszła od reszty. Danielle: To jak, dzielimy się na grupy i bierzemy za poszukiwania? Craig: Tak będzie najlepiej... Jest 7 wejść do labiryntu, a nas 20, więc spokojnie damy radę się podzielić i po kawałku odkrywać ten labirynt... Jamie: Hej, chodźcie tutaj! Znalazłem coś! Phillip: Jakby to jeszcze kogoś dziwiło... Wszyscy pobiegli do miejsca, gdzie aktualnie znajdował się Jamie. Stał on przed ścianą muru, w którym na wysokości jego ręki znajdowała się dziura w kształcie prostokąta. Drey: Ty to zrobiłeś? Jamie: Nie... samo się otworzyło, ja tu jedynie spacerowałem... Craig: Zajrzyj co jest w środku. Jamie: Okej... Jamie zerknął do dziury. Znajdował się tam liścik oraz kilkanaście notesów. Jamie wziął karteczkę i zaczął czytać. Jamie: "Panie i Panowie! Witajcie w nowej i fascynującej grze... Felix: Grze? Jamie: ...Nie zastanawialiście się, że to było bardzo dziwne, że pożar "pochłonął" jedynie 20 osób? Wasi krewni na pewno się o was martwią... Ale to jedynie powinno zachęcić was do walki! Nicolette: Co? Jamie: Tak, ta 20 to wy. No i informuję, że otacza was labirynt ze wszystkich możliwych stron, jeśli jeszcze się nie zorientowaliście. Zasady gry są proste: znaleźć z niego wyjście! No i przetrwać. Na wstępie zapewniam, że tylko jedno z was wyjdzie z tego labiryntu... Chyba rozumiecie o co chodzi? Danielle: Czy ty mówisz poważnie? Matty: Spokojnie, on tylko czyta list... Jamie: Oczywiście postaramy się, żebyście nam nie pomarli z głodu już pierwszego dnia. Porcje żywieniowe będą się pokazywać co jakiś czas, podobnie jak różne przydatne rzeczy. Na dobry początek, każdy z was dostanie notes, aby wam pomógł odnaleźć się w labiryncie. Nie lubię oglądać, jak ludzie robią kółka wokół tego samego miejsca... Więc nie zawiedźcie mnie, nas... kto wie, może z tego wszystkiego wyniesiecie jakąś ciekawą przygodę? Każdy zabrał notes dla siebie ze skrytki w murze. Jamie: No więc, wszystko jasne? Jako start uznajcie strzał z pistoletu, który przy okazji wyeliminuje jednego z was... Uczestnicy przerazili się. Ava: To nie jest fajne! Gianna: Nie, ani trochę. Drey: Może po prostu przestań czytać ten cholerny list? Jamie: ...Gdy zacznie się gra macie kilka sekund na wyjście z tej "bezpiecznej strefy", inaczej zmarnujecie sobie szansę na wyjście stąd, a tego nie chcecie. Oczywiście wychodzicie jednym z tych 7 wejść do labiryntu. Potem szukacie wyjścia. Nie radzę ufać komukolwiek. Huh, chyba możemy zaczynać... Pauline: Jamie, przestań. Jamie: Gra... Uczestnicy zaczęli się rozglądać na wszystkie strony. Danny: Ja nie dam się tak łatwo zabić! Jamie: ...zaczyna się... Violet: Boję się! Violet wtula się w Julio. Julio: Ja też... Jamie: TERAZ!" W tym momencie słychać strzał z pistoletu, a zaraz po tym pisk. Obraz zaciemnia się. KONIEC (: PS. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało <3. Jeśli nie, to trudno ;u;. Możecie sobie zgadywać w komentarzach/na chacie/między sobą, kto zostanie pierwszą osobą "wyeliminowaną" z gry. Nie wpłynie to na nic, bo i tak już mam ustalone, kto to będzie :D. Ale jakieś motywujące komentarze mile widziane <3. Te mniej budujące w sumie też xD Jakieś wrażenia po pierwszym odcinku? Był super! Czekam na kolejne! <3 Jak na początek jest całkiem nieźle. ;) Był tylko i jedynie ok. :| Lol, czemu koniec musiał być taki, chcę więcej >.> Jak okażę się, że mój faworyt/faworytka "odpadł/a" pierwszy/a, to przestaję czytać! -.- Następnym razem na pewno będzie lepiej :] Siadaj, 1! Już może lepiej zajmij się czymś innym. ;) Spodziewaj się tego najbardziej spodziewanego. ;) Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Ucieczki z Labiryntu